la flor del no me olvides
by nekogirl14
Summary: eia no recuerda nada de nada, el la anda buscando atraves de los mundo, sus padres vuelven como no se sabe, existe el peligro de una nueva guerra, y Lyra es de nuevo la causa
1. Mira es Kaisa

Bueno este es otro fic k estoe aciendo no se ni por que se me ocurrio

Pero les dejo con esto!

_Pensamientos_

_**Pesadillas o sueños**_

**(aclaraciones mias)**

_lo que dicen los palitos i ching_

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu

Asi era ella, no podia recordar, ni por todos los metodos, ni por el aletiometro logro acordarse de su pasado.

Desde su accidente después de dejar a Will, no recordaba nada de nada.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu

_**E**__**ra de noche o al menos eso parecia, en un claro de bosque, habia una pequeña fogata, y el se encontraba sentado.cuando escucho de nuevo ese grito de auxilio.**_

_**-¡Will ayudame! ¡Por favor W**__**ill ven a verme! ¡Te necesito!**_

_**-¡Lyra! ¿Lyra donde estas?- le grito siempre la buscaba pero nunca la encontraba.**_

Se desperto sobresaltado, no era la primera vez que se despertaba asi, y aun no lo habia comentado con Mary.

-¿¡Will!? ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la doctora Mary.

-No... es que...-no sabia si contarle o no, lo consideraba un poco ridiculo- tube una pesadilla...

-si de eso me di cuenta-le dijo la doctara acariciandole la cabeza.

-lo que pasa es que...soñe que Lyra me grita y pedia ayuda.

Mary se quedo **O.O.**

-Deja que consulte el I ching **(la cosa esa k uso cuando estaba con los mulefas los palitos esos y aunk no este mui bn lo k vaya a escribir eh voe a sacar la idea haha )**

_Has de buscar ahí donde todo parece calmo,__ pero en el encontraras a la fiera que ahí buscas. Busca bien no vaya a ser que en un descuido pierdas lo que mas anhelas._

-Entonces eso quiere decir que...

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Lyra ¿pero como?-interrumpio Will a Mary.

-Will mira esa del tejado ¿No es Kaisa?

Will se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto, y ve en el tejado del siguiente edificio un hermoso ganso, pero no era cualquier ganso, era el daimonion de la bruja Serafina Pekkala.

-Mary ven, acercate con cuidado, vamos a saltar al edificio siguiente-le susurro joven a la doctora.

Will se habia convertido en un atractivo muchacho, era alto y pelirrojo, en la preparatoria todas las jovencitas lo acechaban, pero el siempre les respondia con negativas. Will habia hecho que los espantos dejaran en paz a su madres, esto fue gracias a los fragmentos de la daga que se habia quedado.

Y Mary se habia convertido en su mejor confidente, su mejor amiga, su otra madre. Los habia cuidado, protegido y acogido cuando Will habia por fin resuelto los problemas con la policia.

-¡¿Estas loco Will, como quieres que salte?!

-Vamos es Kaisa, lo mas probable es k se trate de Lyra.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es Kaisa?, puede ser cualquier otro ganso.

-Mary-la apuro- sal de la concentración de ver los daimonions, y veras que no esta, vuelve a concentrarte y vas a ver que ahí sigue.

Y Mary lo intento y vio que lo que le decia Will era verdad.

-Bueno esta bien, pero lo haremos a mi modo ¿esta bien?

-¿A tu modo Mary? Eso implica que lo hagamos lo mas despacio posible. Vamos subete a mi espalda sera mas rapido y asi Kaisa no se molestara.

Mary iba a protestar, pero se vio interrumpida por el graznido de Kaisa.

-Ya vez Kaisa dice que nos apresuremos.

Mary se subio a la espalda de Will, este salto a la corniza del edificio siguiente, y asi hasta que llego a Kaisa.

-¡tan solo quisiera que fueras mas delicado!

-Vamos no te quejes Mary

y ahí enfrente de ellos estaba Kaisa el daimonion de la bruja Serafina Pekkala.


	2. Nos tenemos k ir

Bueno aki con la segunda parte de la flor de no m olvides

_Bueno aki con la segunda parte de la flor de no m olvides_

_Grax por el apoyo de samantha, y __Hakura-Haku neta k m acn jelicez por su apoyo T.T_

_haha i por la clara amenaza de josee haha grax por esa inspireishion haha no neta grax por ese apoyo tnia blokeado mi cerebro con eso d salir dl bachillerato_

_Pensamientos_

_**Pesadillas o sueños**_

**(aclaraciones mias)**

_lo que dicen los palitos i ching_

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

En el capitulo anterior:

_Mary se subio a la espalda de Will, este salto a la corniza del edificio siguiente, y asi hasta que llego a Kaisa._

_-¡tan solo quisiera que fueras mas delicado!_

_-Vamos no te quejes Mary_

_y ahí enfrente de ellos estaba Kaisa el daimonion de la bruja Serafina Pekkala._

nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu

cuando llegaron hasta Kaisa, el ganso se les quedo viendo, y hablo con voz pausada.

-Los saludos en nombre de Serafina Pekkala.

Tanto como Mary y Will inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto al daimonion de la bruja.

-Os preguntareis, cual es el motivo de mi visita y es…

nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu

No lograba recordarlo, existia algo que la mantenia despierta toda las noches, eran esas malditas pesadillas.

Se escucho el ruido de pisadas, y se sintio horrorizada, alli donde la tenian cautiva la maltrataban, era odioso no poder recordar nada.

por mucho que lo intentara se le escapaba, cuando creia que alfil lograria encontrar aquello que creia perdido se le esfumaba.

nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu

-Will, doctora Malone debemos partir a otro mundo en este mundo peligran sus vidas, y no tenemos otra opcion que llevarles con nosotras las brujas…

-Pero como es posible que hayan podido traspasar los velos que cubren a los mundos, según tenia entendido que solo los angeles podian hacer eso ¿o no?

Kaisa se quedo mirando a Will, después de todo el habia llegado a conocer a su padre cuando era un poco mas joven.

y no cabia duda de que se parecian**(por cierto si estaba en lo correcto el pelo de Will si es rojo o pelirrojo haha xP)**

-Pero… mi madre que pasara con ella?

-No te preocupes Will la llevaremos con nosotros-contesto el ganso-daimon

nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu

-¡DEJEME SALIR!-gritaba Lyra-¡que daño le he hecho yo a usted!

y enseguida rompio a llorar.

sinlenciada por una cruel y fuerte cachetada.

-¡Calla muchacha tonta! no sabes nada de mi, no sabes que he vivido de tus errosres, pagandolos yo.

la mujer miraba a Lyra con desprecio.

nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu

bueno bueno k les parecio!


End file.
